Notre jeu immature
by Open-to-Hope
Summary: Tokyo, un banal dimanche de printemps. L'adolescence et ses jeux sont trop brefs pour ne pas les croquer à pleines dents; Hiyori, malgré ses doutes et troubles, choisira une voie ardue et semée d'embûches... Mais sans regrets!


Bonjour à tous, merci d'avoir cliqué sur ce one shot ! Je l'ai écris en écoutant une playlist youtube d'Olafur Arnalds si vous cherchez une musique comme fond sonore ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La maison de ma grand mère sent le bois et les tatamis. Les yeux clos, recroquevillée dans mes draps, ces odeurs me bercent et mes pensées secrètes et agitées s'apaisent. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai envie de rien. Le temps est magnifique, les odeurs de cuisine remontent jusqu'à ma chambre... Mais une douce léthargie m'enveloppe et me tient au chaud. J'ai les yeux lourds et mes pensées se font lasses. On ne peut pas contrôler son humeur me dis-je, et je n'ai aucune raison de la cacher seule dans ma chambre. Je m'enroule d'avantage sous les draps qui sentent la lavande. Je m'endors profondément en dépit des devoirs éparpillés sur mon bureau et du soleil de midi qui culmine. Je me réveille de ma torpeur quelques secondes plus tard, assise sur mon lit et penchée sur mon visage endormi. J'arrange une mèche de cheveux et fronce un sourcil. Ce n'est certainement pas mon visage le plus gracieux, je préférerais que Yato ne le surprenne pas à mon insu. Mais lutter contre son vice est peine perdue. S'il pouvait au moins s'abstenir de poster des photos de moi sur snapchat!

Je me lève et écris sur un papier que je pose sur mon lit, à mes côtés : « Ne me réveille pas maman, je mangerai plus tard ». La fenêtre coulisse et d'un bon je m'échappe de la maison familiale. On est dimanche. Dans la rue, les couples se promènent, les familles se rendent aux parcs ou au cinéma. Et moi, je me rends chez Kofuku, le cœur désormais aussi léger que mes jambes qui me portent à grands bonds. Je cours sur les toits, croise le chemin des oiseaux, sent le vent contre mon visage : aveuglément, je suis l'odeur que j'aime le plus, avant même celle de la maison de ma grand-mère. Mais une fois sur place, la maison est déserte. Grande est la déception et je pousse un râle :

« Mais où êtes-vous donc tous passé ?!

Comment mon odorat a-t-il pu me tromper ? Si les portes sont fermées, tout comme le magasin, Yato doit pourtant bien être dans le coin. Je saute sur le toit et observe à travers la fenêtre de l'étage. Rien. J'inspire une grand goulée d'air par les narines et sur une nouvelle piste, me dirige vers un bosquet un peu plus loin.

J'aperçois enfin Yato, allongé sous un arbre, un livre ouvert en deux sur le visage. Je m'approche à pas de chat et me penche avec un petit sourire. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi la voyeuse. Je ne me collerai pas contre lui comme j'ai pu le faire auparavant : je ne veux pas voir ses souvenirs. Seul ceux racontés par Yato m'intéressent. Je voudrais qu'il me livre d'avantage de chose mais il s'entête à rester secret sur sa vie passée. Au compte goutte seulement je dois me satisfaire de ce que j'apprends. Ce n'est pas grave, je suis jeune, j'ai des décennies pour apprendre à le connaître.

Parfois je me demande si je serai toujours à ses côtés à l'âge de cinquante ans. Moi qui l'oublie si je ne l'ai pas vu dans le mois... C'est assez pathétique, pour celle qui voudrait être l'ancre de Yato dans le monde des humains. Maintenant que les cieux l'ont reconnu, il ne disparaîtra pas si je l'oublie, mais... est-ce prétentieux de vouloir être indispensable ?

« Yato, tu m'as rendu bien égoïste. »

Je me sens triste. Depuis ce matin, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi. Je ne suis pas venue jusqu'à ce bosquet avec mon entrain naturel. Non, je suis venue car j'ai senti le doute s'immiscer en moi. Voir Yukine et son maître est la seule chose qui me rappelle que je fais le bon choix. Je ne veux pas guérir. Si je guéri, j'oublierai. Je devrais le faire, pour un futur sain. Pas seulement pour le mien d'ailleurs, celui de ma famille également. Mais comme je le disais... Tu m'as rendu...

« … égoïste... »

J'attrape la main de Yato. Qu'il dorme ou pas n'a pas d'importance. A choisir, je préférerais qu'il ne dorme pas. C'est un peu bizarre, non ? Je passe mon temps à lutter contre ses embrassades et ses prévisions de mariage. Je suis amoureuse de Yato, à n'en point douter. J'ai beau être une jeune fille encore naïve, je sais au moins à quoi m'en tenir de ce côté-ci ! Je nie aux yeux de tous seulement pour préserver les apparences.

Après tout, je n'ai aucun avenir auprès de lui. Auprès de lui dans _ce sens là_. Une humaine et un Dieu, quelle aberration. Il suffit de regarder les mythes grecques. Pourtant, s'il existait une exception, une issue, je souhaiterais la connaître. C'est peut-être aujourd'hui le désir le plus fort qui m'anime. Une échappatoire où je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter des conséquences de mes choix.

Je me demande si Yato a déjà été amoureux. A-t-il déjà connu une ou des femmes ? Pense-t-il avoir une chance de construire quelque chose avec moi ou est-ce pour lui une simple fantaisie qui l'amuse ? Et s'il...

Non, je me pose trop de questions. Yato ne doit pas se poser la moitié de celles-ci. Yato passe du temps avec moi car il m'apprécie, tout simplement. C'est bien assez. A quoi bon me torturer ? Le temps fera son œuvre. S'il essaye de me séparer du chemin de Yato, je lutterai, bien entendu. Si j'échoue, c'est que la vie avait d'autres plans pour moi, voilà tout.

Je fais glisser ma main pour relâcher celle que j'enlaçais mais cette dernière me rattrape à une vitesse déconcertante. Je suis trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit le brun fait glisser le livre de son visage et me sourit.

Il ne dit rien et tient simplement ma main dans la sienne. Elle n'est pas moite mais j'ai envie de lui faire cette remarque désagréable afin de l'obliger à me relâcher. Ah, ça y est, je recommence déjà à esquiver les attentions qu'il me porte. Je me retiens mon cœur bat plus fort et à mon tour j'esquisse un faible sourire.

« Viens »

Il tire sur ma main et m'oblige à m'allonger sur l'herbe.

« Les herbes chatouilles mes jambes », commentais-je en regardant le ciel. Essayer de paraître anodine. « Tu lisais quoi ? »

« Bah, rien d'important. C'était chiant et je me suis endormi »

Il tourne la tête vers mon côté. Je peux le sentir mais je fixe obstinément le ciel, les joues rougissantes. Nos mains sont toujours enlacées.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Hiyori ? » demande-t-il soudain avec un ton sérieux.

D'où peut bien sortir cette question ? Je ne suis pas connue pour mon talent d'actrice mais je ne pense pas m'être trahie en si peu de temps. J'ai envie de penser qu'il me connaît assez pour sentir quand je cache quelque chose.

« Ne sois pas si direct ! », protestais-je en essayant à nouveau de retirer ma main et de me relever pour cacher mon embarras.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, son visage est penché sur moi à une vingtaine de centimètres seulement. Il a une mine concernée et interrogative qui me serre le cœur. Je suis sûre que ses yeux voient loin en moi, je n'arrive pas à leur mentir. Je n'en ai même pas l'envie. Je voudrais qu'il me regarde comme cela longtemps, même si je ne trouve rien à répondre, même si je ne trouve rien à faire. Mes sourcils se froncent, reflet de la confusion et de l'embarra qui s'instaurent derrière mon front.

« Tu veux que je te lâche la main ? »

Je retiens du plus fort que je peux le picotement de mes narines et de mes yeux. Premier témoin de ma lutte, le brun ne bouge pas d'un pouce pour autant. Il a cet air sérieux si rare qu'il me fait perdre mes moyens. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi ? Que dois-je répondre ? Qu'ais-je envie de répondre ?! Je craque alors que sa main glisse de quelques millimètres et qu'il se redresse.

« Non, ne la lâche pas ! »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise alors qu'une larme de crocodile roule et tombe dans l'herbe. Ah, ça, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'ajouter « faire pleurer une fille » à la liste de ses méfaits... Je suis encore toute honteuse de ce que je viens de dire mais aussi incroyablement soulagée. Je passe mes bras autour de lui et l'oblige à se rapprocher. Je ne sens plus l' entrave de la pudeur lier mes mouvements ou mes paroles.

« Je t'ai promis de ne pas oublier mais, je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir ma promesse éternellement ! Yato, c'est toi qui dois me promettre de ne pas me laisser vous oubliez. Tu le feras, hein ? »

Je le sers fort, sa tête au creux de mon épaule. Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter :

« Mes doutes, balaye-les. Mes peurs, balaye-les. Rends-moi courageuse. Dis-moi que tu as entendu mes prières ! »

Une seconde et une troisième larme achèvent ma requête et je renifle. Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Tout ça car ce matin j'étais un peu déprimée ?

Yato se dégage sans rencontrer grande résistance et je couvre soudainement mon visage de mes mains pour le camoufler. Je ne peux penser à rien d'autre qu'à me cacher. Mais le brun a d'autres projets pour moi et attrape doucement mes poignets pour les écarter l'un de l'autre.

« Je les ai entendu. Mais... » Il essuie ma joue délicatement avec son pouce. Son affection me touche. « Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour réaliser celles-ci. Tu es déjà courageuse, Hiyori. Tes peurs et tes doutes, tu les as déjà surmontés par le passé et tu le feras encore. Tu es extraordinaire, Hiyori. »

Je sens Yato. Son odeur m'enveloppe. Sa gentillesse m'attendrit. Et ses lèves effleurent les miennes. Je ferme doucement les yeux, baignée par cette tendresse.

Quand je les rouvre, je suis dans ma chambre. Je porte la main à mes lèvres mais je suis incapable de dire si c'était un rêve ou la réalité. Alors, d'une trombe, je cours au rez-de-chaussé, enfile une paire de chaussure, grimpe sur mon vélo et roule à perdre haleine jusqu'à chez Kofuku. Je ne laisse pas le temps à ma famille de me retenir ou de me parler. Le chemin me prend un peu plus de vingt minutes et c'est exténuée et transpirante que j'arrive au bosquet. J'ai déposé le vélo devant la maison et mon regard cherche partout sa silhouette. J'ai grande peine à respirer mais néanmoins j'hurle son nom.

« Yato ! Yato ! »

Personne. Encore une fois, je ré-itère mon appel, les larmes aux yeux pour la seconde fois de la journée :

« Yato ! »

Je n'entends que mon souffle saccadé. Mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus et je tombe à genoux sur l'herbe. Cette fois, c'est sans me retenir que je laisse parler mon cœur. Je pleure comme cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. J'en ai marre, je suis frustrée, je suis agacée, je suis en colère, je suis perdue alors que je sais très bien où je voudrais aller. Je pleure d'insatisfaction, je pleure de dépit. Je pleure parce que Yato n'est pas là quand il devrait le plus être à mes côtés.

Mes sanglots se calment sans que celui que j'attends n'apparaisse. C'était donc un rêve. Une fois calmée, plus rien ne m'étonne.

J'ai le droit d'être immature. De me mettre dans tous mes états pour une rêverie d'adolescente. J'ai seize ans, je crois que tout est possible et je ne laisserai personne me dire le contraire, pas même le Paradis. J'aime Yato et je pense sincèrement que c'est réciproque. Je ne sais pas si quelque chose de bon adviendra de cet amour, mais peu m'importe désormais. J'ai pris ma décision et tout le monde sait que je suis sacrément têtue ! Je souris toute seule et cela me donne du courage. Je me relève et sèche mes larmes. Mes yeux sont tout rouges, ça craint. Mes genoux aussi n'ont pas apprécié l'impact brutal avec le sol. Je rentre chez Kofuku.

Malgré tout ce que je viens de dire, mon ventre me serre affreusement et ma poitrine est lourde. Je ne veux pas croiser Yato. Si je le voyais, je ne serais pas capable de réagir normalement. Il y a bien une infime chance que ce qui ce soit passé ait été réel, non ?

Mais cette fois-ci, la maison de Kofuku est grande ouverte. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué tout à l'heure.

« Ah, Hiyoriri ! Tu es passée comme une furie tout à l'heure ! Où allais-tu comme ça ? Oh, mais, regarde tes genoux ! » s'inquiète la demoiselle.

Yukine, assit à ses côtés, le remarque également et court jusqu'à moi.

« Ca va, Hiyori ? »

Il n'est pas dupe et mes yeux rouges me trahissent instantanément. Néanmoins, Yukine ne fait aucune remarque. Il se contente de poser sa main sur mon bras et de l'agiter pour me réconforter. Je souris pour le remercier de son geste.

« Oui, je suis tombée et j'avoue avoir versé quelque larmes ! »

Tout le monde est rassuré de savoir que ce n'est rien de grave. Je le suis également.

« Vous êtes rentrés depuis longtemps ? »

« Rentrés ? Nous ne sommes jamais sortis ! » rétorque Kofuku avec un sourire. « On a passé la journée à lézarder ! »

« ... »

Les mots restent bloqués au fond de ma gorge. Je cache ma mine déconfite par un masque anodin et aimable.

« Ah, je vois... »

« Si tu cherches Yato, il n'est pas encore là » ajoute Yukine en m'examinant. « Il est parti faire des courses avec Daikoku. Mais viens t'asseoir, ils vont revenir ! »

Je décline poliment en expliquant que je ne me sens pas en forme et que je vais rentrer. Je repasserai sûrement plus tard dans la journée dis-je alors qu'il n'en est rien. Je prends le vélo et le fais rouler en marchant à côté, déclinant également la proposition de Yukine concernant le nettoyage de mes genoux. Lui et Kofuku s'échangent un regard inquiet. Je le sais mais je décide de m'éloigner avec un dernier salut de la main.

Je rentre sans penser à rien. Ma tête est lourde. La déception écrase ma poitrine. La honte rougie mes joues et mes mains serrent le guidon plus fort. Où sont passées mes résolutions de tout à l'heure ? Parties avec le dernier espoir que ce qu'il s'était passé était bien réel, certainement.

Je tourne à gauche. Devant moi, le destin s'acharne. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent et mes yeux s'élargissent. C'est évidemment Yato qui se tient en face de moi, courses à bout de bras. Où est Daikoku ?

« Hiyori ? » demande-t-il tout aussi surpris que moi.

Il dépasse vite cette surprise ingénue et s'approche avec un grand sourire.

« Tu n'as pas encore mangé ? On va faire des okonomiyakis chez Kofuku, tu veux venir ? Ah... Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu as pleuré ? »

Encore cette mine soucieuse. Elle est fatale. Je dépose le vélo au sol et enlace Yato qui, décidément, ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Il me rend mon étreinte sans trop savoir ce qui se trame. Je sens son hésitation dans ces gestes et le serre plus fort pour l'inciter à s'en débarrasser.

A nouveau, l'odeur unique de Yato m'enveloppe. Je ferme mes paupières et renifle sa veste discrètement. Puis je me hisse sur mes pointes de pieds pour enlacer son cou et colle ma joue contre la sienne. Elle est incandescente. Ça me rend un peu fière, je dois l'avouer. Je souris en coin, complètement maîtresse de moi-même. Les bras de Yato osent enfin enlacer franchement ma taille. J'entends l'entrechoquement et le froissement des sacs plastiques.

« Hiyori... ? »

Sa voix est comme étranglée, par la gêne sans doute. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Moi-même, je commence à rougir de ressentir cette étreinte qui définitivement ne ressemble pas aux autres. Je recule légèrement pour qu'il me regarde. Je veux que ses yeux bleus perçants me voient pour de vrai. De près. Même si j'ai les yeux gonflés par les larmes versées. Au fond de ces derniers il lira entre autre, s'il est assez attentif, tout l'amour que je lui porte.

Je crois que quelques secondes de cette passionnante lecture l'ont aidé à y voir plus clair.

Car pour la première fois, dans une ruelle où l'on entend deux enfants jouer aux cerceaux, Yato m'embrasse.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce one shot ! Je suis ravie d'avoir participé à ce fandom sous les couleurs de ce couple que j'adore. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais écrire en commençant son écriture il y a de cela deux heures mais tout est allé tout seul ! Je n'avais pas écrit depuis un moment et ça me manquait beaucoup.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire malgré ses imperfections.

Merci pour votre lecture et vos potentiels commentaires,

Passez une bonne journée !

OTH


End file.
